


Patience

by daalny



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalny/pseuds/daalny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shelagh and Patrick have to wait</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

A wedding had taken place yet it had not been consummated. Everyone at Nonnatus seemed to acknowledge this fact with discretion. Everyone had known when Chummy and Peter had become intimate for it had been written on their faces. The six foot tall nurse who was usually clumsy floated towards from station to station with ease. With Shelagh and Peter there had been none of these telltale signs. It had been for lack of trying. Dr. Turner was a doctor and the needs of the community had and would come first. Shelagh knew this too being a nurse-midwife. It was something that his late departed wife had trouble with, sharing him with the needs of the community. Shelagh was different, when Patrick had to leave for a call there were no heavy sighs or uncomfortable silences. Merely a smile and help with a coat. Nonetheless, Patrick was getting annoyed that he had not been able to be with his wife. Shelagh too felt the frustration yet beneath it she felt a bit of relief. While she was nurse and knew the biology of coitus practicing it was something quite different. 

Jenny, Chummy and even Trixie were light with the rhetoric and left Shelagh be. As with all things it would happen. Shelagh was settling into married life with a certain ease. It helped that Timmy was attentive, showing her where things were. She had asked him about his mother and promised that she would treat her things, such as the china, sewing machine and small library with care. Timmy said that wasn’t necessary since he knew that she would never treat anything badly. She had spent a modest amount of her 100 pounds on a pair of new shoes and some clothes. The rest she gave to Nonnatus house anonymously though Sister Julienne knew where the funds had come from. The nuns had tried prayer so the doctor and his wife could have some time yet the Lord seemed to be working in mysterious ways. Eventually Sister Evangelina had had enough and went to the chalkboard and changed the rota so Nurse Turner was off. She then jokingly told the others not to call for the doctor unless absolutely necessary. Cynthia had grinned while Trixie rolled her eyes but all were in agreement. 

Shelagh felt apprehension as she was called to Sister Julienne’s office. However, as soon as she entered the nun smiled cheerfully. “Nurse Turner, the rota has been changed you won’t be on call until Monday.” Shelagh was then gently ordered to go home. When she got there she found it empty with a scrawled note from Timothy.

**Gran came and picked me up going to the Fair this Saturday.**

Changing of the rota, Timothy gone, what would be next? She didn’t get to answer as her husband came through the door. He had a bouquet in his hand and he was surprised to see her. He immediately thought she was ill and went to gauge her temperature. “I’m all right” She said quietly before adding, “rota was changed...sent home.” Patrick smiled inwardly he loved it when she referred to here as home. He threw his coat in the corner not caring where it landed. He was more careful with the flowers setting them gently down before removing her glasses and kissing her. 

Kissing was something that they did well and so far it was the only thing that they had been able to do. In the front room the two traded kisses and breath. While Patrick’s hands stayed on her face and neck Shelagh’s hands began to roam. First moving under the jumper to run her hands over her husbands shirt-clad back. Patrick pulled back to look at Shelagh, a silent request to go further and it was acknowledged with a small nod. Moving backwards they moved towards the bedroom. A pile of clothes began to form on the floor. Patrick blushed a bit as he encountered the pale pink slip before removing it. Everyone at Nonnatus knew that Shelagh had no clothes to speak of and while she was no longer a nun her vow of poverty made her reluctant to purchase new clothes. It had been reported that she had been seen at charity shops eyeing second hand skirts. Patrick had asked them for help, Jenny and Cynthia had purchased a bolt of cloth which Chummy turned into a functioning wardrobe. Trixie said she would shop for the other necessities a girl needed. Patrick gave her an envelope of money and told her to use her best judgement. The blonde nurse had teased him, “Do you like pink doctor?”

At this moment, he could honestly say he _loved_ pink. It had been a very long time since he had done this and he had remember that she had _never_ done this. As a doctor he had seen bodies in various stages of sickness and injury. It was his job to diagnose and fix problems. He knew Shelagh was anxious he could see it rolling off of her in waves. He guided her to the bed and had her lay down. He arranged her carefully having her lay on her stomach, he gathered her hair and pushed it over her shoulder exposing her back and shoulders. He began massaging gently her shoulders and moved his fingertips over her shoulder blades. She hummed in contentment and Patrick moved his hands along her the protrusions of her spine gently applying pressure. The anxiety was leaving her and in it’s place need was rising. She rose up and turned to into his waiting arms. Once again lips met as did skin. Shelagh ran her hands over Patricks back and he could feel the smooth metal of her wedding band against his skin and it made him light headed. This feeling intensified as his new wife’s legs wrapped around him. At first she thought she had done something wrong but a quick kiss let her know that the action was welcome. They moved against one another breaths mingling. Patrick knew from his medical courses that skin was an organ and with all it’s nerve endings alight with pleasure he ranked it above his lungs. His thigh brushed against her center and he could feel that she was ready. Holding her tight against him he rolled her beneath him.

Shelagh keened softly as Patrick kissed her neck before moving forward. She cried out and he stilled instantly. When she ran her hands over his back lovingly he finally released the breath he had been holding. They began to move again, Patrick gently fisted some of her hair to expose more of her neck so he could pay homage to it with his mouth. All the new sensations were overwhelming and Shelagh felt as though she was drowning. When Patrick’s teeth grazed her pulse point she let herself go under the wave and soon after Patrick followed her.

On Monday morning Sister Monica Joan proclaimed at breakfast that the heavens were in alignment. The sisters and nurses simply nodded at the old nuns declaration. However, when Nurse Turner came to the table they all exchanged knowing looks. While she didn’t seem to float like Chummy did she glowed as if she had swallowed her bike torch. Her smile was infectious and even with the shouting patients and clanging of equipment the whole of Nonnatus house smiled as well for they knew that a marriage was consummated. 


End file.
